1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly to software, information systems for provisioning mobile devices, and advanced service interaction on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although, cellular telephone systems have traditionally been utilized to provide voice data communication, additional data services, such as Internet access and scheduling, are being made increasingly available to mobile device subscribers. For example, FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an exemplary cellular telephone system 100. The cellular telephone system 100 includes a mobile device 102, such as a cellular phone, which is in communication with a carrier network 104. The carrier network 104 supplies the network and other elements to enable the mobile device 102 to interact with the internal services 106 and external services 108 available via the carrier system 104.
For example, the carrier network 104 typically can include a number of fixed base station transceivers, which mobile devices 102 communicate with via radio channels. However, the number of radio channels that the operator is permitted to use is limited, and there generally is not enough for each mobile device 102 in the network to be carried on a different channel. Thus, the carrier network 104 reuses channels, that is, at any time many base stations may be transceiving on each channel. The coverage area of each radio base station is often referred to as a “cell.”
As mentioned above, in addition to voice services, data services are being made increasingly available to mobile device subscribers. Thus, in addition to voice data services, such as voice mail, telephone call back, and three way calling, carrier networks 104 are beginning to provide additional electronic data to users in various ways. Exemplary data services can include calendaring facilities, book buying services, Internet browsing, and text messaging. As mobile devices 102 become more sophisticated, the mobile devices 102 can execute software applications, which can be front ends for data services.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the carrier network 104 may provide internal services 106, which are data services provided directly from the carrier network 104. For example, internal services can include calendaring facilities, instant messaging, and other services that the carrier network 104 provider is capable of providing to subscribers. To provide additional data services, the carrier network 104 can partner with third party providers of external services 108. Each external service 108 actually runs the service, and the carrier network 104 facilitates usage of the service to its subscribers by provisioning the service throughout the carrier network 104. In this manner, subscribers can interact with the external services 108 using their mobile devices 102, such as their cellular telephones.
Often Carrier Networks 104 are proficient at providing particular classes of data services, such as scheduling and instant messaging. For other services, the carrier network 104 relies on the external service providers 108. These external service providers 108 generally provide services to the carrier network 104, which can charge subscribers more for the services. The carrier network provider 104 is then charged, in turn, by the external service providers 108. These external services then appear as part of the carrier network services to the subscriber.
Unfortunately, full utilization of data services has not occurred, most notably because of the difficulty many users experience in using data services on a mobile device and a lack of data service management capabilities of carrier networks. For example, many high end cellular phones include an Internet browser. However, the startup time for the browser often is long. In addition, from the point of view of the user, the user is required to do a very technical operation in starting up the browser, going to a bookmark or remembering a URL, and typing all the required information into the phone. If the user is lucky, a text messaging service may be available through their carrier network. However, to use such a service, the user generally is required to close down the browser, navigate the various menus to find the messaging icon, and select the icon to begin the text messaging service. In addition, multiple external services often are difficult for a carrier network service. That is, carrier networks often experience difficulties in managing the various service relationships between services provided by the external service providers. Hence, aggregating the services that user will ultimately see on their mobile device is difficult for carrier networks to manage.
Thus, a major inhibitor to data service utilization is the lack of a seamless, intuitive, uniform, easy user experience with data service usage on the mobile device. That is, a user is required to have a relatively in depth technical knowledge of the phone and carrier capabilities to utilize the data services. For example, to utilize an external book purchasing service, the user is required to know that they must startup the Internet browser, select the appropriate URL, and navigate to the appropriate purchase section of the related web site.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for techniques that provide a seamless, intuitive, easy user experience with data services on mobile devices. The techniques should not require in depth technical knowledge on the part of the user. In addition, the techniques should facilitate service aggregation and management for carrier network providers.